


It's all for you

by jotunsforlife



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Blood, Both of them are kinda sick, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Murder of minor character, Serial Killers, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotunsforlife/pseuds/jotunsforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor Odinson is one of most notorious serial killers in New York, who has been running and hiding from cops for a while now. He has been hiding his identity from someone, who's special to him, Loki. Except the truth finally shows itself, when Thor's face is shown on television and there is a warning of him. So Loki makes an escape plan, only to get caught by Thor and the consequences are harsh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all for you

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.. I got into the writing mood and decided to give this a try. I noticed that most of the things I've written lately have been angst and so is this. Again: I'm trying to improve my English and my writing skills, so if you notice mistakes/things I should pay more attention, could you please comment about it, so I could possibly fix the mistakes I've made? The plot kind of changed as I wrote this, but I think it's still readable. But yeah, hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Also, it's just a story, you don't have to read it if you're uncomfortable with: mentions of killing, mentions of violence, strangling, unhealthy relationships, blood and stuff like that. So if that's something that you don't feel comfortable with, just close the story and find something else to read, okay?

The blond man stepped in to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend of few months.  The air felt thick and the tension in between the two occupants was unbearable.  And immediately Thor could tell something was off with Loki. Loki wasn't there to greet him with a small peck on to the cheek, when he called for the noirette. Loki wasn't in the kitchen cooking something for them to eat. Loki wasn't in the living room, laying on the coach and picking his nails.

Quickly Thor walked through the apartment, looking for the younger man and calling for him. It was... well unusual. Not the fact that Loki hadn't greeted him, but the thickness of the air, as if someone had said something unpleasant. Just then Thor realized it, he turned around and ran back to the living room. The news channel was still on and Thor was greeted with a sight of his own face on the screen. _''...And we'd recommend people to keep doors and windows locked. And not to go outside after the dark or alone. Also we also would like to warn about the fact that the killer is in fact a mastermind of manipulation and his looks are most likely going to draw you in. The serial killer...''_ came woman's voice from the TV, and before the sentence could be finished, had Thor slammed the remote angrily at the screen, shattering it. Of fucking course. Of fucking course this would happen today.

Thor ran hand hastily in his hair and pondered what would he do know.  Of course Loki had to see that. Of course Loki had seen that. What would the noirette do? Would he go to the police? Would he rat Thor out? The more Thor pondered scenarios, the more angry he became. No. Loki couldn't have been on his way to police, at least not yet. He had to still be in the apartment. **Had to.**

 

So this thought in mind, the blond made his way through the apartment, only to get the same results as before. Nothing. Not a single world, not a single noise could be heard through the apartment. ''Fuck.'' Thor hissed and angrily punched the bedroom wall, leaving a decent sized dent on the wall. Only then, was a small whimper heard. Or was that his imagination? Hastily Thor examined the room, and finally his eyes hit the bed. Slowly he made his way towards the unmade bed and hesitantly crouched down, peeking under the bed. And meeting Loki's wide-eyed gaze, the noirette's breath hitching.

 _''...Well hello.''_ That being said, Thor grabbed the pettier man by the long hair and dragged him out from the under of the bed. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

The smaller man of course put up a fight, only to be easily overpowered by Thor. Screaming, scratching and kicking Loki tried to get away from the taller man, only to get slammed violently, face first, against the wall. ''Shut the fuck up. You don't want anyone to hear you, do you?'' Larger man hissed and pressed the noirette tighter against the wall, cutting Loki's breathing away for a moment.

The shorter man gasped, trying to gain his breath back, only to be slammed at the wall once more. ''Loki, Loki, Loki... My beautiful and cunning Loki.'' whispered against the crook of his neck, where the older man had pressed his face in. Then he saw it, a gun pressed tightly in Thor's hand. That caused Loki's resolve to slip and he broke into small sob. ''Shh sweetie, it's okay, it's gonna be okay. We're going to be okay.'' Thor whispered again and pulled a bit back, still not lessening his hold on Loki, keeping the smaller man trapped in between him and the wall. ''I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to scare you.''

Loki wanted to hiss at him, wanted to yell at him, wanted to hit him. Who the fuck was Thor to be saying these things, when he was the one that had Loki pressed against the wall, holding a gun? 'Wasn't supposed to scare him my ass.' the noirette thought bitterly, but decided against opening his mouth. Who knew what the blond was capable of? 'Certainly in a murder.' Loki thought swallowing back the ill taste in his mouth.

When Thor felt the more petite man to stop struggling, he gave Loki a bit more space, still keeping his eyes tightly on the dark haired man. ''There, there. All better?''

''Well I suppose I could be better if there wasn't a murder holding me and if the said murder wasn't holding a gun.'' Loki really tried to hold it back, really he did. Or did he? He didn't know anymore. He'd rather hope that it all would be a dream and everything would be better when he woke up.

Instead of hitting him or strangling him again, Thor just chuckled and petted softly Loki's hair. ''I suppose you're doing well, at least well enough to be sarcastic.'' Then the blond got a colder look as if remembering something, picked Loki up and started walking towards the bed, sitting them both down. ''I think we need to talk.''

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

And they did. They had talked. Well Thor had. The blond had made strict rules for Loki and claiming that they were only for his own safety. Loki's safety? Surely not, if Thor wanted Loki safe, he would have left. The blond had left Loki seething with anger and pondering his life choices. Try to escape and end possibly killed or try to pretend that it's fine and hopefully live?

So Loki did what he had to. What he needed to do. He pretended to be oblivious to Thor's hobbies, if that's what you could call it. He pretended to be oblivious to the way that Thor sometimes talked about the people he had slaughtered. As if it was something to boast about.

The pretending stopped few days later when Thor said he'd go to shopping. That was it, that was the time and the moment that Loki had been waiting for. Thor would be out of the house and Loki would have a chance to get away. The chance to get away from Thor. So he waited and waited.

Only when the front door was slammed, did Loki set his plan into actions. So Loki ran into the bedroom, hastily packing the most important things he would need, along with his passport. Quickly he shut the back and started walking towards the door, thinking his plan over: 1.) Wait for Thor to leave 2.) Pack everything important 3.) Get the hell away He only had to book tickets and he would be out of the country. Out of Thor's reach. So hand's shaking Loki threw the front door open, only to be met with those cold blue eyes watching him, lips twisted into wide crazed grin.

''Going somewhere?''

And that was it, that was all it took for Loki to scream. He slammed the door on Thor's face, at least tried to and darted back into the house, trying to reach the bathroom, so he could lock himself somewhere, safe from Thor. At least for a moment. Footsteps pounding after him and the door shutting with harsh slam.

Before the noirette could run into the safety, was he grabbed by the larger man, hands tightening around his neck, leaving Loki gasping for breath. Desperately the smaller man tried to kick Thor off of him, so he could breath, but very quickly did he feel his lungs and throat burning and tightening. And then everything went black.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

The noirette didn't know how long he had been out, but apparently enough for Thor to have time to tie him up. For the first minutes Loki couldn't remember what had happened or what was happening, so he tried to think about it, only to wake up from his thoughts to a revolting smell, like something would be rotting. He tried to scrunch his nose up to get rid of the smell, but that didn't seem to work. Albeit didn't really want to confirm his thoughts, but hesitantly he turned his head towards the smell and nearly gagged at the sight. Blood. Lots of it. It covered the walls, the couch, the floor and few other pieces of furniture.

More hesitantly Loki turned his head a bit more on the left and saw that the source of the blood was laying in the middle of the floor, sprawled out like she had been arranged to be like that. Like someone had twisted her into that position. The woman looked like she could have been sleeping. And that might have passed if it wasn't for the gaping hole that went through her chest and oozed blood on to the floor. She looked pale and cold, like she had been there for a while.

But now that Loki looked the body more, it was becoming clear. Loki was pretty sure he knew her. Had known her. She was a young pretty thing that lived few apartments below theirs and would often talk to him about books, asking about what he was reading and recommending new one. Swallowing Loki turned his attention away, trying to find something else to look at.

Loki felt sick. He was sure he was sick. The rotting smell seemed to get more prominent and Loki was having a hard time to not to gag. He swallowed the bile back down and shut his eyes, wishing that this was a dream. After a few moments, Loki peeked out a bit to see if it had been a dream, but no matter how hard he hoped, the smell didn't disappear and neither did the body.

Then there were steps, Loki didn't know how long had he been waiting and he couldn't believe that he was relieved to see Thor. To see a living being. To see something else than the body, that had probably hours ago been living. Then there was Thor. Thor who had a small smile on his face, as if nothing was wrong. Loki wanted to say something, wanted to ask why, wanted to know why and how, but couldn't get his mouth to open.

''Ah, the sleeping beauty is finally up.'' Thor said casually and crouched down to his level and gave the pettier man a wider smile, though the smile did not reach his eyes. Now Loki noticed it, noticed the small hints of blood still covering Thor's hands and the slight smell of it. Scrunching his nose, Loki tried to turn his head away, taking his gaze somewhere away from the man. Only to find himself once again looking at Thor.

''None of this wouldn't happened if you hadn't tried to run away.'' the blond said, instead of a smile, scowl was now on his face. Then he grinned and leaner forward, forcing Loki's head towards his and pressed a quick kiss on to Loki's lips. ''It's going to be okay, you only have to trust me.''

Trust him? 'Yeah... like that was going to happen anytime soon.' Loki thought, lips curved into a frown. The larger man seemed to understand what he was thinking and frowned for a moment, only to grin soon again. ''Don't worry, you're going to trust me. I'm sure of it.'' That caused Loki to swallow, because the tone of blond's voice didn't promise anything good and why did he sound so sure of himself?

_''But now in the mean time, you're going to clean this mess and I'm going to take care of the body.''_

 

_\-------------------------------------------------_

 

 

And that was the patter that they fell. Thor bringing people over, just to kill them in front of Loki. The noirette being forced to watch as the people cried and begged for help, begged to be saved, begged for him to do something. Loki watching silently as the life and blood drained from the people, blood oozing out from the bodies to the floor and walls, only to be cleaned later.

Loki couldn't escape, not that he would have been willing to try anymore after that. After the strangling, the waking up to rotten smell and the body. And the aftermath.

Thor had forced him to clean the blood, forced him to wipe it out and in the end as everything was scrubbed as clean as it could, was Loki the one covered into the blood. He had gagged noticing the fact and couldn't stop himself from throwing up. Which he also had to clean. Loki didn't have any idea how Thor took care of the body and in the end he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know.

''Do you understand why I do it? Why I kill these people?'' Thor had asked after that, and no Loki didn't know. He didn't want to know. Though he supposed it was for the sake of killing, for the feeling, the feeling of knowing that someone's life depended on you and your choices. ''It's all for you.'' That response caused Loki to fee sick and he turned his attention away from the older man, trying to hide his disgust. Thor didn't explain it further, he had just hummed happily and turned back to the television.

Often Loki thought about it. Should he ask about it? Should he demand answers? All for you, what the hell did he mean by that?

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

As time passed Loki found himself taking glances at Thor, wishing to be held by him and giving Thor small pecks as if everything was like before. When Loki realized this, he nearly threw up. What happened to him? What happened to plans of getting away? What happened to the hatred that he felt towards the blond? Where was it?

Was he... falling in love with him again? No he couldn't be. No he wasn't. Pushing those thoughts away, Loki pulled the duvet back over his body and turned back to sleep. Or tried to. Only to find that the sleep wasn't coming. And the thoughts clearly weren't going away either. Scowling Loki ripped the duvet off of his body and lifted himself out of the bed, walking to the kitchen.

He didn't know how long he was sitting there, but he supposed it had been hours since he'd got up. Even if the time passed, the thoughts didn't, in fact they only seemed to increase.

Few days later the realization hits him like an avalanche and the sheer horror of it caused Loki to fall on to his knees. ''No no no... This can't be happening. This shouldn't be happening. It's wrong. _Wrong wrong wrong._ '' Loki hissed, stretching his arms, trying desperately to get rid of the thoughts. He would do anything to make them stop. Would make anything to stop feeling like this.  

''Loki what's wrong love.'' came question from the doorway and gasping Loki quickly turned around, screaming for Thor to get away. Only to get his demand ignored, and soon enough he found himself being held by Thor. Thor who's face was twisted with nothing, but concern and worry. Loki couldn't hold it anymore, so he let it all go and told everything to the man that had been the cause of his distress for months.

After Loki's explanation, Thor's face brightened and he turned Loki's face towards his own and pressed lips against the noirette's. Only this time Loki didn't push him away, couldn't push him away, didn't want to push him away. Instead of that the shorter man pulled Thor more greedily towards himself.

Thor quickly picking Loki up and carrying him to the bed. Both of them falling into an heated mass of limbs and teeth chattering together as they fumbled with their clothing, trying to feel the other as much as possible.

Thor pushed himself back in to Loki, the smaller man letting out a hiss that easily turned into a moan. Just fucking him hard, pouring his anger, frustration, grief and happiness, pouring his everything into it. Loki pulling him tighter against him, teeth biting and nails scratching angry red lines into the blond's back. Thor leaving bruises into Loki's pale skin, skin quickly covered into reds, blues and blacks. Biting the noirette's lip so hard, that it bled and quickly licking the blood away. The bed creaked loudly under them, but neither of them were willing to slow down. Not now, not never.

Thor had the need to choke Loki, he tried to ignore it. But in the end the need and want of doing something won, so he pressed his hands tightly on to Loki's throat and _squeezed_. Loki's hands flying atop of his, trying to rip them off and screaming for him to stop, until screaming became difficult and in the end it was only gasps and groans. The smaller man continuing his struggling, but Thor could clearly see that Loki was becoming almost unconscious. And that did it for Thor, he came hard over Loki's body and then let go.

 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Thor had arms wrapped around her. Tugging her closer to him, lips caressing woman's neck. Who she was, he had no idea. Not that he even cared. She was there only for Thor's plan and this far she was handling her part of the plan very well. Finally Thor saw him.

Thor's lips curved into wide grin, as he noticed Loki watching them across the bar. Merrily he gave a small wave to the noirette and continued assaulting woman's neck. Very aware of Loki's eyes following his moves. Eyes burning with hatred towards the woman, as well as jealousy.

With narrowed eyes, the darker man made his way through the bar over them and practically ripped Thor off of the woman, immediately tugging the blond along with him. Tugging him out of the bar and to the darkness of the streets. Both of them eagerly making their way back to their small apartment.

As the door was open, was Thor slammed against the wall and lips rough against his, the impatient hands already tugging him free of his pants.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Thor could tell something was off the minute he set foot in his apartment. There was the unmistakable scent of dead filling the apartment and on the floor were bloody foot prints, the walls stained with bloody hand prints. Thor's interest immediately peeked and he fastened his steps, finally meeting the sight that had been left waiting for him.

On the floor was a body. A woman's body. Actually it was the body of the same woman that had not less than a week ago flirted with Thor. And Loki had walked in on them, obviously jealous. Thor had enjoyed seeing the uncovered rage and jealousy on Loki's face, when he had seen Thor's arms around the woman.

The body was covered in bruises, as if someone had beat her with a bat. The body was twisted into unreal position and on top of it was a note.

Crouching over the body, Thor plucked the note and twisted it around. Immediately recognizing the handwriting.

_''Enjoy your whore.''_

Thor's lips stretching into a wide grin as he understood the message. Loki.

Of course, there wasn't any signs of the other man. But as Thor walked deeper into his apartment, he found empty closed that used to be filled with Loki's stuff and immediately understood. ''We will meet again. I know we will. You belong to me.'' Thor whispered to himself and with grin on his face walked out of the apartment.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

 _''Another body discovered in the street of small neighborhood.... On to the body was carved a message that said 'Baby now you do'. is the serial killer leaving messages to someone and if they're what is the reason of it and what is this supposed to...''_ came woman's voice on the TV. Loki's lips tugged into feral grin as he heard what the program had to say.

''I suppose, I do know why you do it. Why you killed them.'' he mused quietly to himself, as he lifted himself from the couch. Excited to answer to the message that was left to him.

 

 

 

 


End file.
